The Green Heart
by The One Last Elf
Summary: Harry finds some unexpected offers of help on his new quest. Written after HBP.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Harry lay on his bed scowling at the ceiling. It was only a week. He could stand a week. He slammed his fist onto the bed and sat up. It was only because he thought that Dumbledore would have wanted him to stay here for a little while that he went back to the Dursley's before Bill and Fleur's wedding. He didn't want to be here and it was only with a thin shred of control that he kept himself from throwing everything he owned into his trunk and leaving.

Standing and going to his window, Harry leaned against the sill and stared outside. It was up to him now. He had to find the rest of the Horcruxes. It was up to him. He looked intently down at the street as a feeling of helplessness overwhelmed him. He was only seventeen… what chance did he really have? He repeated everything Dumbledore had told him in his head, as if to divine any special information out of them. As he was musing, Harry saw a girl walk down the other side of the street. She appeared about his age and was vaguely familiar. She was quite pretty and Harry thought that he should know where he knew her from. She was walking slowly, as if in thought, and her long straight blond hair blew in the slight breeze, wafting behind her hips like the train of a gown. She walked gracefully, swaying slightly as she walked.

Harry frowned and stared down at her, trying to remember. The only place he really could have seen her was Hogwarts, since he didn't get out much around Privet Drive. She was dressed like a perfect Muggle teenager, in stylish jeans and a flattering green t-shirt. But that didn't mean anything. Plenty of people who went to Hogwarts came from a Muggle background and would know how to dress in public. He considered this and started running through everyone he knew at Hogwarts, starting with his own house, Gryffindor. Who could she…"Ah!" Harry exclaimed as he finally remembered. She was in Gryffindor and he had seen her in the common room a couple times, though he didn't know her name. Smiling to himself, he looked at her again to find that she had stopped and was looking curiously at number four. She wasn't going to come up and knock was she? Harry shuddered to think how the Dursely's would react to that. But as he looked she crossed the street and up the walk to the front door.

What was she doing? He didn't even know her name and he didn't think he'd ever even spoken to her before. Harry stood in the middle of the room, ears straining to hear the ring of the doorbell. No, he thought desperately, please no. The doorbell rang. Harry resisted the urge to swear and opened his door to listen to what was certainly going to be an interesting and short conversation.

He heard Uncle Vernon grunt as he got up from reading the newspaper in the living room and go to the door. The door creaked slightly as it was opened and Harry heard a musical voice say, "Hi, are you Mr. Dursely?"

"Yes, what do you want?" Uncle Vernon said, grumpy from being interrupted from his newspaper by a teenage girl.

"I was just wondering if I could speak with a boy I was told lives here, Harry Potter?"

Harry could practically hear Uncle Vernon's face turn purple as he bellowed "No Harry Potter lives here!"

"Oh please?" the voice said fetchingly. "It would only be a few moments, if it makes you uncomfortable."

To Harry's surprise, he didn't hear the door slam.

The voice spoke again, "I promise there won't be any problems."

And even more surprisingly he heard Uncle Vernon grumble, "Well, fine. But make it quick." And he stepped aside to let the young witch in.

------------------

_Authors Note: Ok... this is my first fanfic ever so please be kind, though of course constructive criticism is always good. Please R&R :)_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry stood in his doorway, dumbfounded. His uncle, possibly the most muggle person in all of Britain, had just let a witch into the house. He heard her clear her throat delicately and Uncle Vernon mumbled, "Up the stairs to the right."

"Thank you, sir," she said prettily.

Harry was still in shock as she rounded the corner and saw him. She smiled and her eyes twinkled mischievously. Harry noticed that they were just as green as his. As he looked at her, he gota subtle sense of light and goodness, warming a frozen part of his heart that had been untouchable since the death of Professor Dumbledore.

"Harry… your mouth is hanging open," she said teasingly.

He snapped it shut and invited her into his room, then closed the door.

"How… what…" he stammered, at a loss for words.

She laughed melodiously and said, "Well let's just say I have a way with people. You smile innocently enough and most people will just accept anything you say."

She put an innocent, air-headed expression on her face, then relaxed and laughed.

"I'm Tamara. I just moved in down the street and a friend told me that you live here. I thought I'd come and say hi."

He looked at Tamara curiously. "Who?" He was sure that only a handful of people knew his address.

"I believe you know George Weasley. He said he'd visited a few times and got that mischievous Fred and George look. I thought there was probably an amusingstory behind thatbut I didn't press it."

Harry smiled at the memory of the first time Fred and George visited Number Four, Privet Drive. He looked back at her. "So you just moved in, huh? From where?"

Tamara's smile faltered slightly before she answered. "America. I was living there with a different family but… there were some problems and I came here."

Harry wondered at the reaction but let it pass. "Wow… America, that's really cool."

They both shifted slightly as an awkward silence grew.

"So Harry," Tamara began, trying to break the silence. "Are you looking forward to going back to school?"

Harry frowned. "I'm not going back," he said curtly. "I have more important things I have to do."

Tamara sighed sadly. "So you are going after the Horcruxes then."

Once again Harry gaped at her. She seemed to know everything that he thoughtwas a closely guarded secret.

She gave him a small smile. "Oh yes, I know all about them. Or just as much as you do anyway. You weren't the only one Dumbledore discussed those types of things with."

"Why would he talk to you about them?" Harry asked bluntly.

She frowned. "Because I needed to know just as much as you did. You see, Harry, I'm a member of an underground organization bent on fighting Voldemort's every move."

He looked at her dubiously. "You're a member of the Order of the Phoenix?"

Tamara laughed and shook her head. "Oh no. You don't think that there is only one group fighting the Dark Lord do you? And this one is different from all the others." She smiled. "Very different."

Harry raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Different how?"

She shook her head again. "That's not important. I want you to know that we can help you find them, Harry. The Horcruxes. We have agents everywhere. You don't have to do this alone."

Harry was about to reply when suddenly a massive explosion erupted from the corner of the street. Harry heard Aunt Petunia scream. Tamara rushed to Harry's window and looked out. Harry quickly joined her. There was smoke billowing out of the corner house and dark figures were standing in front of it. Tamara put a hand to her mouth.

"Oh no," she said softly, but without fear.

"Are those Death Eaters?" Harry asked incredulously. He had never imagined that Death Eaters could ever show up on Privet Drive.

"The very same," Tamara said sadly. She shook her head and clenched her fists, getting a hardened, determined look on her face that Harry could not have imagined there.

"Harry, I need you to keep your aunt and uncle inside. They absolutely cannot go outside. And neither can you. You should be safe inside this house, since the Death Eaters don't know you're here. Going outside would be suicide…" she paused, thinking. "Never mind, I'll talk to them, but first…"

Tamara pulled a small flute out from under her shirt. It hung from a fine silver chain that had been invisible under her clothing. Putting the flute to her lips she blew softly, creating a beautiful melody that somehow gave Harry hope.All of a suddenthere was a soft breeze flowingaround the roomand several white robed hooded people appeared, robes blowing in the breeze. They didn't apparate. It was as if they had always been there and suddenly he could see them.

Tamara turned to Harry gravely. "Harry, meet the Green Heart, the most secret magical society in all of England."


End file.
